Love Devours
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: "Then devour me, Peter. Be the big bad wolf and eat me,"


**Love Devours  
><strong>

Bonnie/Peter

A Vampire Diaries and Red Riding Hood smut

I shall repeat this once and only once...THIS IS A BLOODY ONE SHOT! I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bitchy, but I'm like Josh from Being Human. I have my moments. Also, there are spoilers just so you know and just for a damn random fact that I made up, Peter is immortal because of a spell a witch put on him a year after he was bitten (if you haven't see the movie yet, I'm sorry if I spoiled anything)

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not safe,<em>" he gazes into her eyes, his own dark brown ones turning amber with desire as he stares at the witch. "_I could devour you._"

"_Then devour me, Peter. Be the big bad wolf and eat me,_" she dares, her own green eyes hooded with a similar desire.

Her back hits the wall with a painful focus and she barely has time to register what is going on when his lips claim hers in a passion kiss. She hears the tearing of her crimson silk dress as his hands fists handfuls of the clothing. The left-over fabric pools at her feet and she feels the chill from the open window where he made his entrance. He wasn't a vampire; he didn't need to be invited in. No, he was something worse. He was what Tyler Lockwood was; what the late Mason Lockwood and the mayor were. A werewolf, a creature of prey that devours human flesh and breeds it own kind. Outside, the full moon had slight red tinge as her lover snarled into the kiss, his tongue entering her sealed lips and her fingers shaking as she unbuttons his black shirt.

He feels her nails claw at his back through the cloth and he grabs hold of her legs, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall. Their eyes lock briefly before he leaves a trail of wet, bruising love bites along her neck, feeling her arch and press her slim body against his.

"Peter..." his name falls like a forgotten prayer from her lips, her slender fingers moving for his shoulders to tangle in his hair. He unclamps her bra, the black with lace material thrown across her room and by her door. His lips tease her burning skin, leaving behind faint almost ghostly kisses in his wake. He pulls away from her chest, looking at her face once more. Her nipples harden as the wind blows on them, before he takes one into his mouth, sucking at it like an infant child would his mother. His other hand leaves her thigh and grasps her other nipple, pinching and pulling at it while his tongue traces circles around its twin. The young witch pinned to the wall moans and gasps, pulling at his hair, a sign that she longs for more.

And he plans to give her more - so much more.

The smell of her arousal makes him harder and he released an inhuman growl before pulling her from the wall. He kept his hands on her waist as he threw her, careful to not hurt her in his own lust and supernatural strength, onto her bed. She hit the mattress with a light thud and opened her eyes to find him hovering over her in nothing more than his pants while she only wore her black lace panties. With heightened sight, he could see the fine blush spreading along her mocha skin and the lust curling up his stomach tightened and he leaned down, taking her nipple into his mouth once more. She moaned softly and that moan morphed into a pleasure filled scream when he bit down _hard._

Her back arched once more, and she gasped when he reached down and ripped her panties off. He moved to her other nipple, repeating his ministrations and her breathing came out in pants as he moved from her breasts and down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel and along her left thigh. He kisses down to her inner thigh and glances at her lower regions, the smell of her womanly arousal driving him and the wolf inside him insane. He kisses at her thigh once more before gliding his fingers along her slick folds, causing her to bite down on her lip.

"Don't," he says, his eyes darker as he watches her face twist into one of pleasure before he slides a finger to her. She grasps the sheets, his name once again coming out in a gasp followed by her begging for more. He leans down towards her jewel, sinking a second finger into her, moving in and out before adding a third. She bits down harder on her bottom lip, drawing blood. Her inner walls tighten around his fingers and he pulls out of her, replacing his fingers with his mouth, sending a shiver up his lover's body and a scream out of her own lips.

"Peter! Oh shit..." Bonnie moaned out clutching a hold of the sheets in her hands. He licks and sucks, his fingers pinching at her clit before he slows down, causing her whimper. "Peter, please! Please! I need...oh god please..."

He smirked and continues to torture her, the coil in her stomach tightening till she can't take anymore. He moves away from her cunt as she can give into her first of the many orgasms he will give her that night. His teeth sink into her inner thigh, increasing her climax. She cries his name, her eyes dilated and her magic unfocused. The lights surge and something shatters in her room as she floats on cloud nine. He licks his lips, tasting her before reached up and claiming her lips another kiss.

She purrs into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. Her fingers glide along his spine, down his chest and to his pants. Her fingers grasp the button of his pants, fumbling to unclamp it before moving towards his zipper. He helps her, guiding her hands to his belt loops, taking his pants and boxers off. She smiled, pulling away from their kiss.

Candles flicker to life on her vanity, lighting up to the dark room. The glow of the candles only adds to the sexual tension in the air. Her eyes fall down to his erect member and she blushes, recalling the last –also the first— time they had been sexual intimate. It had been different from this. He had taken her against a brick wall in an alleyway, on the night of a new moon. The use of foreplay had been lacking, since he had just ripped away her panties and shattered her maidenhood, still in their clothes, with him buried deep inside her and silencing charm to mute the noises they made that night.

She bits her lip, nervous, and reaches out, wrapping her fingers around his length. He groans on contact, burying his face into her neck. "Bonnie,"

Her confidence grows and she grips him, earning another groan from Peter before she slowly begins to stroke him. The Bennett female kept her strokes light and timid before he ordered for her to go faster. She obliged him and increased her speed before stopping completely. He looked into her eyes, frowning before he found himself pinned down, the witch gazing at him with a smirk. She bows her head, taking his nipple into her mouth, biting hard. He growls at this, and she tugs at his erection in response. This causes him to grunt in understanding.

She was in control and he would just have to enjoy it. Copying his earlier techniques, teasing his nipples and toying with his reproductive organ, Bonnie trailed a wet trail with her tongue down the werewolf's chest and abs before looking at his shaft.

Their eyes locked as she kissed the head before her takes it into her mouth. Peter falls back onto her pillow, his face coming out in a shaky breath. Her tongue swirls at the head before she hollows her cheeks and alternates between sucking and licking. He groans and pants, his fingers in her hair as she takes him all the way, the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat. He opens his eyes and almost comes undone. She had been looking up at him all this time with those emerald cesspools. She eases back on her ministrations until his body needed release – he was _hurting_, for Christ sake! Finally, she gives him what he wants and he explodes in her mouth before she releases him with a wet_ pop. _

He grabs a hold of her waistline, pulling her down to the bed before he hovers over once more, his eyes dark with desire, a swirl of gold and brown - wolf and human. He slides into her without warning, and she hisses in response. He pauses, letting her get used to him. She nods to him and he smirks taking a hold of her hips and he begins to thrust in and out of her. She begins to shiver, shake and moan, her words coming out in whispers and purrs. He digs his nails deep into her hips, sending excitement through her.

"Mm, Peter," she moans loudly as his lips fall to her collarbone. He sucks at her pulse point with greed. His teeth nip and tear, his tongue lapping up the blood that comes to the surface. She pants, her stomach tightening as she begins to give into her second orgasm. She claws at his back and she sure she's leaving marks. All the while, her body is quivering. She nuzzles his neck as he arches her back and then stops. Their eyes lock, "Peter?"

He sits up and then falls back, his back hitting the mattress once more. He looks deep into her emerald eyes and tangles his fingers in her hair, "Ride me," he commands and she shudders in arousal.

She straddles him and leans over, her locks of wavy brown hair falling over his face as his cock is surrounded by her tight, heated core. He almost cums when her head snaps back, her hair flying, her eyes shut and her mouth making the most sinful sounds he had ever heard. Her hips rise and fall, her slick cunt moving up and down his length till just the tip of his manhood is the only part of him surrounded by her and then slams back down, sending them both into euphoria.

His eyes turn completely wolf-like; his canines sharpening and growing as he grabs her hips and guides her. They meet each other's thrusts, her cries echoes throughout the room and he growls as he gets closer to another release. As she comes closer to her third orgasm, she find herself once again on her back, her legs on Peter's shoulders and him pounding into her with animal like passion.

The entire bed - mattress and frame - bang against the wall and her moans turn into screams as he takes her. His name falls from her lips, a curse following every other pronunciation of his name. She never knew he could get _this deep _inside her, not only adding to the fires of passion but causing her to slowly unravel before him. Once again everything surges around her as the magic spirals out of control. The candles blow out, the lights flicker before, finally, she shrieks in pleasure, "PETER!" she screams in ecstasy and gives into her orgasm.

He isn't too far behind, biting into her collar, making her as his before filling her womb with his white hot seed. He flips them over one last time, her head resting against his chest. Their bodies are sticky with sweat and bodily fluids and he leans in, kissing her forehead, watching the bite mark on her collar slowly change, it would be a crescent shaped mark by morning.

As his witch falls into slumber, Peter watches her. She was the first woman he had actually felt that type of lust for since this stupid curse has been placed upon him. Not since Valerie had his body and his wolf earned for the touch of a woman, just the taste of human flesh and blood. He gazed down at the caramel skinned woman once more and closed his eyes, smiling from victory.

The wolf had devoured his witch.


End file.
